The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kersamfan’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cambridge, United Kingdom during August 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars having single-type flowers with unique flower colors and vigorous, mounded, and trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 01-120-1, not patented, characterized by its single-type, pink flushed white-colored flowers and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was ‘Kercan’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,787, characterized by its double-type, pink-colored flowers with deep pink-colored veins and semi-trailing growth habit. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2002 in a controlled environment at Cambridge, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2002 at Cambridge, United Kingdom and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.